Guardian Of My Heart
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: The isolated kingdom of Arendelle rests in the capable hands of Queen Elsa, previous best friend of Jack Frost. Tragically, the work load has began to have its effect on her. That is, until a certain Winter Spirit brings matters into his own hands after getting a vague mission from Manny himself, to return. What will come of this task? Will it be enough to stop the fear?
1. The Beginning

**Elsa's POV**

"Jack?" I yelled in desperation.

How could this have happened? How could things have gone so wrong. It's over; I'm fully trapped this time. No more playing with Anna...no more anything. I choked back my tears, feeling my throat swell. A repeat in history has occurred, but no amount of love can save me. Noone is safe, and it's all my fault.

Or did Jack cause this. He is the one who placed all the doubts in my mind. He is the one who never really saw _me._ He did this! If he hasn't shown up, everything would have been fine! Anna wouldn't be in danger, my kingdom wouldn't be in danger! Now everything is ruined!

Negative thoughts started crowding my mind. "Excellent" a voice said evilly in my head. "It is finally time."

 **15 years earlier**

The six year old Elsa walked quietly outside into the night with her best friend, apart from her sister of course. She felt a sudden wave of guilt rush through her body for leaving Anna in the palace. Of course, Anna couldn't have come.

Everyone had thought Elsa was crazy last year when she said a boy with white hair, and a staff had flown into her bedroom. Her parents had tried to hold back their laughter as they explained to her gently that there was no problem with having imaginary friends, as long as she knew they were imaginary. Even Anna hadn't thought he was real.

After that she had mentioned the white haired boy no more, she hated people pitting her, thinking she was just a stupid child.

"Is the princess up for a snow fight" the boy asked, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

"I…" But she didn't get a chance to finish, when a snowball hit her left thigh.

The young princess rolled up the sleeves to her nightgown "game on Jack" she said twisting her hands above her head to create a giant snowball.

Jack let out a chuckle as she threw the snowball, which he easily dodged. He threw a few snowballs back at the young girl, but was careful not to hurt her. In the end he called it a tie and they laid down in the snow creating snow angels.

"You know I have never meet someone with such power" Jack complimented " and I have met all the guardians, as you know."

Elsa smiled proudly at the compliment, while hiding the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Can you tell the story again?" She asked. " The one about you becoming a guardian."

He chuckled and began his tell, acting out a few parts, much to Elsa's delight.

"Jack" Elsa said at the end of his story "we will always be best friends right?"

Jack smiled encouragingly at the young girl, seeing the fear in her eyes "of course" he replied.

 **Over 14 years later**

 **Elsa's POV**

It was one of my average stressful days. I had just come from a meeting with the council that, like normal, did not go well. They want me to find a king, which they have only been mentioning since the day I became queen.

"Oh Elsa," I sighed "You can't put this off forever."

Just then I heard a joyful knock. _Anna_. I immediately threw on a smile, "Come in" I said attempting a cheerful voice.

"How did the meeting with the counsel go?" Anna asked.

I bit my lip "Well like normal they talked about how a king might be," I struggled to find the right word "beneficial" I said finally.

I sighed once again. Life would be so much easier if, like Anna, I had a true love. Sadly, there is no one for me. I have to admit sometimes I am a little jealous whenever I witness Anna and Kristoff doing their adorable love thing. The two act like teenage lovers, despite the fact that they are young adults.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but" Anna paused.

Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"maybe some love would be nice for you" she suggested. Is seems nobody is on my side concerning this matter.

"Anna stop," I warned. I knew she meant well, but there is no hope for me. I'm just not what men want. I am focused on my kingdom, which I can run perfectly fine without a king.

"Elsa trust me love could actually help you with your busy schedule," Anna pleaded.

It was honestly like she was reading my mind. I looked at the stack of papers I had yet to go through.

"Sorry Anna, but we are going to have to have this discussion later" I said. I admit , I felt bad for blowing her off. I don't want to avoid this, but at the same time I don't want to face it.

"Fine, but only because Kristoff is waiting for me. We are going to look at the stars" Anna excitedly told me.

"Okay Anna, have fun." Just like that she was gone. Back to my papers...lets see. However, for some reason I couldn't concentrate like normal. Anna had said love would help with my busy schedule. That couldn't be right, or could it? Wait, what am I doing? A queen is not suppose to be behaving herself like this, wasting her time on pointless thoughts regarding love.

 **Jack's POV**

I flew into North's workshop, only to see North pacing the floor nervously. He seemed to be muttering something about backs. Strange.

I landed near him and he snapped his head in my direction. He had a worried facial expression that was quickly replaced with an, obviously fake, smile.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked. I really don't understand why in the icicles he would need me.

"You need to go back to her" North replied.

I gave him a look of utter confusion "go back to who?" I asked.

"Your best friend" he said still trying to fake a sense of calmness, however worry was evident in his eyes of wonder.

My best friend? Who is my best friend?

Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind "you don't mean that little princess girl who suddenly started avoiding me?" I asked, a frown on my face. That was a sad story. Elsa had been such a sweet girl and I had loved talking to her, but she had grown cold, distant, and fearful. I never knew what had changed. I had come on Monday and everything was normal, but when I came back on Wednesday she was a completely different person.

I had tried my best to comfort her, to support her, but it was hopeless. I had given up after a year or so, the Elsa I knew was gone.

"Elsa needs your help" North said.

"My help? How can I help her when she won't speak to me?" I asked even more confused now.

"She needs you back in her life, and trust me when I say she has changed" North assured.

I want to help her, but will she let me? Wait, won't she be an adult now. Adults don't believe in Jack Frost.

I stood there thinking my situation through, while ignoring North's shuffling behind me. That is, I ignored it until I was shoved into a bright light. Not just any bright light, a portal.


	2. We Meet Again

**Jack's POV**

I hit the floor with a thud. I was going to get back at North for this.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice asked behind me.

I spun around to see a gorgeous girl with platinum blonde hair and a teal dress. Could it be?

"Elsa?" I asked in complete disbelief. She looks so much older.

"How did you…" She trailed off, her eyes staring intently at the staff in my hands.

"Jack Frost?" She asked in equal disbelief.

I can't believe she still believes in me. After all these years, the princess still believes.

"Hello princess" I said still studying her.

"Well actually it's queen now" she said with a small smile.

I chuckled in response, and leaned on my staff.

"I can't believe you're here" she exclaimed "I was starting to doubt my sanity."

I chuckled again "I'm real" I assured, definitely surprised by how well she was taking this.

"I see" she said gesturing to me.

I wasn't sure what to say or why I was even here. It was a weird scenario. Back in the precise of Elsa after so long.

"Well how have you been?" I asked lamely.

"Um… good" she replied.

I didn't believe her. It looks like the queen still has the same traits as the princess. The princess that wouldn't burden others with her problems. Even at a young age Elsa was considerate, and sometimes a little ridiculous with it. She had more maturity at six than most people have as an adult.

"Seriously you're going to lie to your best friend?" I asked with an amused smile.

An adorable blush made its way to her cheeks.

"I'm not lying" she pouted. "I am doing great. I learned to control my powers, I reconnected with my sister who, by the way, found her true love. I couldn't be happier."

I chuckled "it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself and not me" I said.

She rolled her eyes "being the queen is just more stressful than I previously imagined" she said simply.

I smiled supportively "well at least your powers are…" I stopped "your powers were never out of control."

"Actually they were" she said "why do you think I ignored you?"

I tried to comprehend this. "But Elsa I could have helped you control your powers" I pointed out " I am the Spirit of Winter, I know a few things."

Elsa shifted back and forth on her feet, figiting with her hands. "I know" she admitted "but I couldn't just ask the all powerful Jack Frost to take the time to teach me, a child, how to use her powers properly."

Now I was in absolute disbelief "actually Elsa you could of" I pointed out "I wanted to help you so bad, I just didn't understand what was wrong."

"Sorry" Elsa said weakly. She looked like some child in a timeout.

"Elsa you don't have to apologize" I said honestly, regretting my choice of words.

"I do" she replied "one day I said you were my best friend, the next I ignored you. I'm sorry."

I sighed "well then your unnecessary apology is accepted."

We sat in silence for a second when a question popped into my head.

"So what did happen?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story" she said.

"I have the time" I replied.

"Seriously you don't have to hear it" Elsa argued "it's not exactly a story filled with rainbows and unicorns."

I chuckled "even better, a slightly sad story about a young princess with spectacular power, facing the real world, and growing up. Will she make it? We all hope so" I said in my most dramatic voice.

She laughed slightly showing me that perfect smile "Ok if you actually want to know, here it goes" she started.

Elsa explained the story and she was right, it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns.

"Elsa no offense, but your parents handled that terribly" I said at the end.

"It wasn't their fault, they thought they were helping" she explained.

I rolled my eyes. What kind of parents lock their six year old away and convince her she is some sort of monster?

"Elsa you grew up scared of yourself" I said "that's a problem."

Elsa shrugged "well it worked out in the end."

"Sure it did" I said sarcastically "except for the fact that you are clearly a workaholic now, who is overly stressed."

"I am not!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You're living in denial, and I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're going to need to see a doctor" I explained.

"A doctor?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Yep and lucky for you, as a guardian, I am qualified to act as a doctor in this specific case" I said with a smirk.

"Jack I don't have time to play doctor" Elsa said gesturing to the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Oh I see" I said clenching my heart as if I was in pain "the princess grew up and is now too busy for her old best friend."

"Jack" she said "you know what I meant."

"Your right which is why we are taking another nighttime trip" I said "time for a little throwback to 14 years ago."

Before she could argue I scooped her off the ground and flew her out the window. This is going to be fun!


	3. Throwback

**Elsa's POV**

At first I was terrified, heights have never been my thing, but I soon relaxed focusing on Jack, studying his features. Somehow he managed to look better in the lighting outside. It is hard to find a man so perfect inside and out. I looked down, but was still fine in his arms. When I am with him somehow I am at peace, even after all these years.

Soon Jack set me down gently. I gasped at the familiar sight, the memory coming back to me.

 _"Jack!" I exclaimed as he picked me up starting to fly. I am deathly afraid of heights, not that I would admit that. Jack had said I am brave, and even if he couldn't be more wrong, it wouldn't hurt to pretend._ _"What, does the princess not like flying?" Jack teased._ _I looked down at the ground. I swear it was over 10,000 feet below us. So nope the princess does not like flying._ _Jack must have sensed my fear, because his face softened. " Elsa" he said gently "just look at me, it will be okay. We are really close."_ _"Where are we even going?" I asked. I had assumed that, like normal, we would just sneak out of the palace at night, and play near the castle._ _"It's a secret" he said._ _I rolled my eyes. Why doesn't that surprise me?_ _Taking his advice, I looked up at him as he concentrated on flying. I may only be six, but I can tell he is incredibly handsome._ _Blushing ,I looked away, now more worried that Jack could read my mind than the fact that I'm flying._ _Suddenly, I felt my feet touch the ground and I observed my surroundings. Right in front of me stood a breathtaking lake._ _"Would the princess like to ice skate?" Jack asked._ _I blushed "um… I don't really know how?" I admitted softly._ _"Well then, it looks like the princess is going to need a royal assistant" Jack said. "May I offer my services?"_ _I giggled and agreed._ _He created a pair of ice skates on my feet and I started to get on the lake when I realized it wasn't frozen._ _"Jack this isn't frozen" I pointed out._ _"No problem" he replied floating above the water and tapping it with his staff._ _I stepped onto the, now frozen, lake and immediately fell on my bottom._ _I heard Jack chuckle slightly, causing me to blush._ _"Jack" I pouted._ _He came over and grabbed my hands, while smiling. We skated a while, hand in hand, but I eventually got the hang of it and let go._ _After that we skated solo and Jack started trying to teach me tricks. I caught on to a few._ _I was filled with disappointment when Jack said we should probably head back home. He flew me back and laid me in my bed._ _"Goodnight Princess" he whispered, before disappearing out the window, and into the night._

The sight is still just as beautiful as I remembered. Actually, it is even better! I didn't realize exactly how beautiful it was when I was younger.

The moon reflected onto the water giving the whole open area a sort of glow. It was extremely calming and peaceful. Yet at the same time, the dark trees in the background made it seem mysterious.

I glanced up at Jack. "Why did you take me back here?" I asked.

He smiled deviously " does the queen want to skate?" He asked.

I laughed a little. "Why not" I replied, creating a pair of the familiar ice skates on my feet.

I realized that, once again, the lake was not frozen, so I gently tapped my foot on it.

I stepped onto the ice and starting gliding around, the wind blowing my signature braid behind me. For a moment I almost forgot I'm queen.

 **Jack's POV**

Elsa skated around the ice like an angel.

"I'm guessing the last time the queen went ice skating, was a little more recent than when she was six" I said.

She shrugged, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "The people have been enjoying it when I turn the grounds outside of the palace into an ice rink once a week" she said.

I laughed a little in response. Wow, impressive! She is clearly a good queen, loved by all. Of course, who wouldn't like her.

"Oh and could you not call me queen?" Elsa asked.

"I guess, would you prefer princess again?" I teased.

"You know I do have a name" Elsa pointed out.

I chuckled "Isn't that what everyone calls you though?"

"Kind of, the problem is they always seem to put queen in front" she said.

"You do know you're the queen?" I teased.

Elsa's face hardened slightly. The twinkle in her eye vanished, leaving a look almost of grief in its place.

"Yeah... I just don't like feeling like I'm always talking to people who are below me. I'm not above anyone. Even Kristoff calls me Queen Elsa sometimes, and it's like I'm just talking to random person. I know it's stupid" Elsa said.

"No Elsa it's not, in fact I just came up with the perfect nickname" I said proudly, only to receive a giggle from Elsa.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked.

"Snowflake" I said simply. "Your new nickname is Snowflake."


	4. Having Fun

**Elsa's POV**

My new nickname is Snowflake?

"Why Snowflake?" I asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck "not sure exactly, I mean there is obvious reasons, but... you know" he replied.

Um...no I don't know, hints why I asked.

"Yeah" I said just to drop it. Looks like I'm Snowflake.

"So I told you my story, will you tell me yours?" I asked.

"Snowflake you have heard it a million times" Jack said "but if you really want me to."

"No, I mean the whole story" I said. "I may have been six, but I could tell there was something weird about the way you started the story, and you would never explain."

He always started the same way, with him being called into Santa's workshop. I know there is more to it.

I looked over at Jack who seemed at war with himself. He started up into space, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Sorry Snowflake I…"

"It's fine" I said cutting him off "maybe some other time." I wasn't going to ruin this again.

He smiled weakly at me and we continued skating.

I can't help but wonder why it's a secret.

 **Jack's POV**

After we had been skating for awhile, I decided it was time for another throwback activity.

"Would you care to join me in a snowball fight?" I asked.

Elsa nodded her head, and then, much to my surprise, melted off her skates. They had like disintegrated or something. I continued to watch as she created a pair of ice heels on her bare feet.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer" she teased.

I chuckled, clearly Elsa still has the same sense of humor.

"How'd you do that" I asked pointing towards her feet.

She shot me a confused glance.

"How did you melt your skates off?" I clarified.

"Remember, I said love thaws all" Elsa said.

"I know, but I didn't realize you meant it so literally" I said. "Now you're back story definitely makes more sense."

Elsa giggled "so is this something that the Spirit of Winter can't do?" She asked raising a brow.

"I guess so" I admitted shyly, a blush creeping onto my pale skin.

"About time" she said "as the Ice queen I was hoping I could beat you at something."

I rolled my eyes "so why did you make heels for a snowball fight" I asked.

"I like them" she said simply.

Of course you do, I thought to myself.

"Whatever, I'm going to win no matter what type of shoes you wear" I confidently told her.

She rolled up her sleeves "game on Jack" she said twirling her fingers in the air to create a giant snowball.

I laughed, it looks like some things never change.

As soon as she looked like she was about to throw,I jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best y…" The giant snowball hit my face and I collapsed on the ground.

"That may have worked when I was six, but I'm kind of 20 now, almost 21" she said.

I laughed "wow it looks like it really is game on this time" I said.

We threw snowballs back and forth dodging and running. It was the most intense battle I had been in ever! Of course I held back a little, but who wouldn't? I can't actually hurt Elsa.

After the battle had been going on for what seemed like hours, but was probably closer to 20 minutes, we called it a tie.

"Jack I should probably get back home" Elsa told me.

"Okay Snowflake" I said a bit disappointed. I hadn't had his much fun in years!

I picked her up and we headed back. As we flew I looked down at her for one brief second and realized just how stunning Elsa grew up to be.

The moonlight reflected perfectly off her pale skin, making her glow. Her hair was in a beautiful braid with a few stubborn strands blowing in the breeze. Her dress was hugging her curves, and her teeth seemed to sparkle.

I noticed she was staring off into the distance. Guess you're not afraid of heights anymore Snowflake. She really has grown up.

I looked back at her eyes. It was funny really, as she glanced around, her eyes seemed to hold the same wonder as North's. Her beautiful blue orbs are clearly one of her best features. You could get lost in them.

However, Elsa is the kind of girl who seems more beautiful once you get to know her. Once you realize her true beauty lies within, even if that sounds really cheesy.

"Um...Jack" Elsa said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You just passed the castle" she said softly and she was right.

I turned pink as a headed back towards the castle. I should probably pay more attention.

I sat Elsa down in her bedroom, and she headed towards her desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Paperwork" she replied simply. "I'm the queen remember."

"Yeah, but it's really late" I said "shouldn't you get some rest."

"I'm fine and this needs to get done" Elsa said.

"Snowflake you're going to bed" I demanded.

"Jack that's sweet but..."

"Elsa you're going to bed" I interrupted.

Elsa sighed and created an ice wall.

I watched as she walked behind it. A few minutes later the wall melted revealing Elsa in a light blue nightgown. Similar to her earlier dress, it sparkled like frost. Wait… it couldn't actually…

"Elsa is that ice?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged "um...yeah" she said "I forgot to put that in my story."

She learned how to make clothes? Weird, yet really cool.

"So this may be a strange question" I started "but do your clothes ever start to like melt off or something?"

Her eyes widened making me wish that I hadn't asked.

"No" she replied "I mean I can melt it off, but it doesn't do it on its own."

"Oh, cool" I said simply. "So you should probably go to bed now."

"Yeah" she agreed. She walked to her bed and laid down. I tapped her gently with a small snowflake of my magic.


	5. The Journal's Reappearance

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up with a yawn the next day. To.me nightmares are the usual. Last night could be compared to the typical soft and fuzzy dream that leaves you happy all day. I think my nightmarea are running out of ideas.

I started to get dressed when I remembered Jack had come last night. Where is he?

I guess he left; he never use to hang around until morning.

I glumly started to braid my hair. I wonder where he is now. I pushed all thoughts of Jack a side and remembered Anna had wanted to have breakfast together. She was probably already in the dining room.

I headed to the dining room, and on my way I heard a weird sound. Some kind of groan. Slightly intrigued, I followed it to one of the many guest rooms.

I opened it slightly and peeked inside. Snow covered the floor and walls creating a winter wonderland. The room looked like it had been through a blizzard.

"Ugh" I heard again.

I looked over at Jack Frost who was slumped on the bed looking aggravated. His snow white hair was ruffled on his head. His Shepard's hook resting in his hand, while his eyes stared at the ground in concentration. He must not have noticed me yet.

Jack pointed his staff at the snow "melt" he demanded.

So that's what he was trying to do. I guess Jack Frost doesn't like being shown up at something.

He tried again, waving his staff as it were a magic wand.

I snickered a bit. This was a side of him I definitely hadn't seen when I was six. I had always thought Jack could do anything. However, I must admit it is nice that he can't. It makes him a little less of an impossible standard.

I continued watching for about ten more minutes, as Jack tried desperately to melt the snow, before I finally decided to interrupt.

I walked back a little, only to turn around and walk towards Jack loudly.

"Jack?" I asked as I approached the door "are you in there?"

"Oh, yeah" he said "but there is no need for you to come in."

I smiled slightly, and walked in anyways.

Faking a shocked expression, I entered the room. "what happened?" I asked.

I noticed his face get a bit pink "well I was just having some fun and got a little carried away" Jack lied.

"Oh" I replied while motioning for the snow to shoot upwards. It did and dissolved into a million pieces.

Jack looked speechless.

"Well I should get to breakfast" I said when I realized he clearly wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, with Anna" Jack asked.

"Yeah" I replied "by the way I don't think she will be able to…"

"See me" Jack finished casually. "Don't worry, most adults don't, and she didn't even believe in me as a kid."

"Well don't like knock anything over" I joked. "We wouldn't want her thinking there is a ghost haughting us or something."

He chuckled a little and we kept walking.

"By the way you might not want to talk to me so openly anymore" Jack said. He must have noticed my confusion because he continued. "If anyone hears you talking to noone they will think you are crazy."

Wow, I hadn't even thought of that. I really need to think things through.

"Ok Elsa I was thinking a lot about yesterday and I thought maybe we could take you to that dating service in the village" Anna said as soon as we got into the dining room.

God, not this again. "Anna I don't need help finding my true love" I told her. I most likely don't even have one.

"I didn't want to do this, but" Anna grabbed a notebook lying on the table. My old notebook. "Clearly you need some help, and as a kid you wanted it."

"Anna geez I was like six when I wrote in that" I said. "None of that applies anymore."

Anna groaned in frustration.

"Six you say?" Jack asked leaning on his staff casually. I tried hard not to stare too directly at him and his mischievious smirk. "So by any chance am I in it?"

Color began rising onto my cheeks. Actually Jack, you're the whole freakin book.

I didn't answer pointing discreetly at my sister, who was clearly lost in thought.

" Sis, let me help you" Anna pleaded. "When is the last time you spoke to someone who does not live at the palace, and was not here for kingdom business."

I sighed. Today Anna, if only you could see Jack.

"I don't need help" I said, trying to reason with her.

Anna held up the journal again. "So are you just going to marry Jack Frost?" She asked sarcastically.

I felt like facepalming, Anna said it.

"Well I guess we could get married. Does next Tuesday work?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

I blushed deep red. "Anna I'm married to my work" I told her honestly. It is my top priority; allies before guys.

"Ouch, I see how it is" Jack teased.

"Elsa you know you want love" Anna reasoned, and of course she is right. "Just try, at least a little, for me."

I simply nodded my head. Trust me Anna, I've been trying since the moment Jack flew through my window.

I went over and grabbed the journal Anna had set on the table.

I started to read, which only caused me to blush darker. I hadn't remembered how incredibly obsessed I'd been. Of course, even back then I knew I didn't have a chance.


	6. Losing Track Of Time

**Jack's POV**

I tuned in and out during breakfast. Most of their conversation didn't really relate to me, and either way it's not like I could jump in.

"So Elsa, just out of curiosity" Anna started, capturing my attention "did you know Jack Frost isn't real as a kid, or did you like actually believe it?"

"Oh...well I guess I knew he was fake. Just something stupid I made up, so I wouldn't feel like the only ice freak" Elsa laughed nervously after her convincing point. It was so convincing it actually made me feel weird. It made me want to make sure Elsa could still see me.

"Elsa you're not an ice freak, and based off your description of Jack, he isn't an ice freak either" Anna smirked."Actually it seems you created a hot guy with ice powers. It makes me wish he were actually real."

"Well lucky for you I am" I said, not that Anna heard me.

"Yeah" Elsa replied shyly. Now I am really curious what is in that diary.

After breakfast Elsa had to fill out some more paperwork. It had already been like three hours. My brain was exploding with boredom.

"Are you almost done?" I asked, groaning.

"Nope" Elsa replied. "I'm a little behind after yesterday."

Now I see why North thinks she needs help. Even at a young age Elsa seemed to get stressed, and now it's overpowering her. Someone needs to show her a fun time.

"Take a break" I suggested.

"Um... no thanks" she replied simply, eyes still on her papers.

"Come on" I begged. "We could, um… you could teach me how to make clothing."

Now Elsa looked up. "Is Jack Frost asking for help?" she asked, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"Well I guess a small break wouldn't hurt" Elsa said.

"Okay so how do you do it?" I asked.

"Um...I'm not sure how to put it" Elsa said. "What kind of learner are you?"

She must have noticed I was confused. What kind of learner am I?

"I mean are you visual, hands on or"

"Both" I said interrupting "but Snowflake I am not sure I can actually do it."

"It is easy all you have to do is visualise what you are making, and just kinda, let the magic come out" Elsa explained.

"Just let the magic come out, sounds easy" I said sarcastically.

Elsa proceeded to create a stunning ballgown, that delicately fell onto her bed. "There is your visual" Elsa said." Now time for hands on. Try it, first on this hanger , and then on you."

I visualized a navy blue hoodie with a dark swirl of snow on it, and tried to recreate it on the hanger but a giant pile of snow popped out instead.

Elsa slightly laughed " Guess you really can't do it" she said.

"You really are a supportive queen" I told her sarcastically. To my surprise her smile disappeared.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to…"

"I was only kidding" I interrupted, causing her to visibly relax.

"How about you try again" Elsa suggested.

I tried again, and half of the hoodie formed, the rest was just ice.

"Okay good, try again" Elsa said smiling, though clearly trying to hide it.

I smirked " I feel like you are enjoying my failure way too much."

Elsa shrugged "It's just nice to be better than you at something."

I rolled my eyes. You're better than me at lots of things. Who's the one who can melt the ice? Like how is that even possible?

"So maybe this time it would help if you got rid of distractions" Elsa suggested. "Try to feel kind of free, like there is no pressure on this or anything."

"You know" I started. "I think you should try that dress on."

Elsa shook her head. "Queens do not play dress up" she said. "However, they do teach, so try again."

"Snowflake you are the queen" I said. "And if you want to, you can play dress up."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You need to focus" she said.

"Let's make a deal" I suggested. "If I make the hoodie on my next try, you will try that on."

"Okay, fine" Elsa agreed.

I tried once again and this time I perfectly created the hoodie on the hanger. I felt a little weird as I removed my hoodie and made another copy of my creation on me.

" Of course it only took you a few minutes to master making clothing" Elsa said.

I chuckled slightly.

" So it looks like it is time to play dress up" I explained.

Elsa groaned and created another ice wall. She created a duplicate of her previous dress on herself, behind the wall.

"Happy now?" She asked, walking back towards me.

My jaw literally dropped. The dress was stunning before, but now it was just...breathtaking. Why even go to a lookout, when this view is an option. Elsa looks so hot. Ironic for a snow queen.

I continued staring at the goddess in front of me. Her braid resting delicately on her shoulder. The dress perfectly hugging her curves. For icicles sake, how does someone get that perfect.

I mentally slapped myself. Elsa is the queen and my previous best friend. However, if I were to let my mind go there for just one second. Maybe just take a quick mental picture. No, I told myself harshly.

Who ever thought I would even consider thinking about the little princess like this? I laughed at my previous state. Not even a small chance Elsa and I would ever be more than friends. Neither of us see the other like that. Elsa will always be the princess to me.

"Well I should probably get back to work" Elsa told me.

"If you must" I said. "Just tell me if I can be of any assistance."

"Actually" Elsa started, but quickly stopped herself. "Never mind."

"No,what was it?" I asked.

A light pink appeared on Elsa's cheek. "Would you be willing to…" Elsa trailed off.

"To, what?" I asked.

"Never mind" Elsa repeated changing back into her previous outfit. She slowly slipped back into work mode.

"Fine, fine" I said. " Talk to you when you get back to planet Earth.'

"Planet Earth?" Elsa asked, unamused. "So what planet am I on right now?"

"Some kind of workaholic planet, that's for sure" I answered.

Elsa rolled her eyes "can you just leave my room?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Elsa…"

"Please" she added.

I left the room without another word.

I wasn't sure where to go really. I could practice melting ice or…

A devilish thought popped into my mind. Elsa had put her diary in a cabinet outside the dining hall, when Anna wasn't paying attention.

I started wandering around trying to figure out where the dining room was. Finally, I found it. I pulled out the notebook from the cabinet and went into a spare room to start reading. I didn't want anyone to see a floating notebook. I looked at the first page in surprise.

 _Jack Frost_

 _Middle name- ?_

 _Favorite color- blue_

 _Favorite food- ?_

 _Why were you given your particular name- ?_

 _Age- I can assume that he is around 300 based on research. He has never included that detail._

 _How many brothers and sisters do you have- 1 sister (Emma)_

 _If you were a vegetable, which one would you be- ?(weird question to ask him)_

 _If you were a fruit, which one would you be- ?_

 _What is your favorite thing to do- probably playing with children_

 _What is your favorite food- ?_

 _What is your favorite book- ?_

 _What is your favorite candy bar- ?_

 _What is your favorite kind of music- ?_

 _What is your favorite song- ?_

 _What do you want to be when you grow up- I would assume a guardian_

 _Who makes you laugh- ?_

 _Do you play a musical instrument? Which ones- ?_

 _Do you like building things- ?_

 _How would your friend describe you to someone who has never seen you- Jack Frost is handsome, caring, and overall the greatest person ever!_

 _When you have an hour of free time, what do you like to do?_

 _What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?_

 _Who do you admire?_

Wow, I am hanging on to this. I flipped to the next page.

 _If this is Anna then STOP READING! Actually everyone please stop reading!_

 _And if this is Jack Frost_ _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, do not read this! I am seriously begging you!_

I sighed, weighing my options. Elsa would never actually know if I kept reading, but I really shouldn't without her permission.

I flipped quickly through the book, seeing my name multiple times, yet not actually reading anything. Curiosity started flooding through me. Okay, calm down,Elsa probably just wrote about our different activities. On the other hand, I was always curious on her perspective of things.

I shook my head, maybe if I get closer to her, I can ask to read it. I went to a spare guestroom and hid the notebook under the bed.

I started to head back to Elsa passing a clock. _4:23_! How did that happen? I flew into Elsa's room. She was still sitting at her desk, calmly working.

"Elsa have you seen the time?" I asked.

"Um… no" she replied. "It's like noon right?"

"Wrong" I said. She looked at me confused. "It's like 4:30."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm the queen someone would have gotten me for lunch, like Anna or one of the staff members. I can't go missing for that long" Elsa explained calmly.

"Hate to burst your bubble Snowflake, but it looks like you can disappear if you want to" I told her.

"How could nobody have noticed?" Elsa asked in frustration. "What if I had missed a meeting? How could I have been so irresponsible with time?"

"Elsa calm down" I said. "You lost track of time. So what? The world didn't blow up."

"But what if…"

"But it didn't" I interrupted. "Don't worry about it, nobody's perfect."

Elsa seemed to be calming down. Her shoulders rested back in to a comfortable pposition. Still her eyes searched the frantically in distress.

"So you ready for another break?" I asked.

"Actually" Elsa started. "I need to find Anna. She has never let me disappear for this long."

"Cool. Let the Anna hunt begin" I said.

Elsa giggled slightly. However, she looked a little worried.

"Don't worry Elsa" I assured her. "I'm sure she just last track of time too." Elsa gave me a half smile. I know Anna means the world to her. I really hope she is okay.


	7. The Announcement

**Elsa's POV**

I was freaking out in one of the empty guestrooms. Another room Anna isn't in. Where is she? Jack keeps trying to keep me calm, but it isn't working.

"Seriously Elsa" Jack started. "Anna must just be on a walk. No big deal."

"Actually huge deal!" I protested. "None of the guards saw her leave, _and_ none of the staff members have seen her around. It's like she just dissapeared after breakfast."

"You said she has a husband right?" Jack asked.

"Well she has a boyfriend, Kristoff" I explained.

"They probably just snuck out together" Jack said. "Must have wanted some alone time."

"Anna should have told me!" I said in absolute frustration. I flopped onto the bed. I felt the room start to go cold, but I didn't even care.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled.

I sat up and realized why Jack was screaming. Icicles were slowly creeping out of the walls. They were closing in on the bed Jack and I were on.

I blushed. Now Jack knows I still can't control my power. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"No problem" Jack said. "I just didn't want to be stabbed."

I laughed a little, and swung my arms up into the air to melt the ice. In seconds, it was all gone. Jack stared at me, the same impressed look on his face.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer" I teased again.

"Are you going to keep making that joke?" Jack asked.

"If you keep staring at me" I answered. I swear I saw a faint pink tint appear on his pale skin.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Oh… It's fine" I answered, a bit taken back by the apology.

"You want to look some more for Anna?" Jack asked me.

I groaned. "Where else is there to look?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and shrugged.

I let out another groan. "Seriously, where could she…"

All of a sudden I heard someone yelling my name.

"Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa!" An out of breath, male voice yelled.

I ran out of the room, it was a guard.

"What is it William?" I asked politely.

"Princess Anna is back" William replied in between breaths.

"I told you we would find her" Jack said.

I whipped my head around to look at him. Jack shook his head.

"Don't look at me" he demanded.

I turned back to William who was giving me a confused look. "Sorry my um… my neck was hurting" I lied. "I needed to change its position."

"Oh, would you like me to call the royal chiropractor?" William asked.

Jack burst out laughing behind me. "You really have everything, don't you" he said.

I was thankful I didn't have to answer Jack's question.

"No thank you William" I said. "I am doing quite fine now."

Jack started laughing again. "Who knew you could sound so polite" Jack said. "I certainly didn't realize it. And the way you stand, you would think you have an invisible book on your head."

A bit of color started to rise to my cheeks. A queen must have a good posture, and she must be polite.

"Okay your majesty" William responded. "Anna is waiting for you in the dining room."

"Thank you" I said dismissively, as I walked away.

Jack and I walked silently to the dining hall. I opened the door, only to see Anna looking more cheerful than ever.

"Guess what!" Anna squealed in excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"He proposed!" Anna yelled. "Kristoff proposed to me!"

My eyes opened wide in surprise. "I am so happy for you" I said with a big smile. Saldly, behind that smile was fear. I heard the familiar voice in my head, taunting me.

 _"Looks like it's just you and me sweetheart" it said._ _"Anna is not leaving me!" I told the voice in my head. "She wouldn't do that."_ _"You sure" the voice snarled. "Anna already disappeared from you today, and they aren't even married yet. Face it, you're the third wheel now. And if they have kids, well, be prepared to not even be a part of the tricycle."_

A weird feeling took over my body. A weird feeling I know all too well. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

 **Jack's POV**

I looked at Elsa, who laid unconscious at my feet. It happened so fast. Anna had announced her engagement, causing Elsa to smile really big. Almost too big, like a forced smile. Elsa had gone into her own world completely daydreaming or something, only to collapse on the floor. I was barely able to catch Elsa's head.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed shaking Elsa's limp body. "Guards, help! Somebody come help!"

Tears started streaming down Anna's face.

Somehow I knew Elsa was fine. Something about this seemed familiar. I felt a sense of deja vu. I looked back down at Elsa. I swear her hair just got a shade darker.

A storm of people came running in, taking Elsa with them. They brought her to some kind of doctors office, and began running test.

"I believe Queen Elsa has passed out due to an overload of emotions" one of the men said.

Anna gasped. "It was my fault, I just blurted out that I was engaged" Anna said. "At least this time Elsa didn't run away."

I chuckled slightly, remembering how Elsa had explained that Anna had got engaged to someone she had just met. That led to her revealing her powers, and running away to the North mountain.

I turned my attention back onto Elsa. She looked so peaceful. I gently caressed her face, knocking a few loose hairs out of her eyes.

"Jack!" She suddenly screamed, opening her eyes. I jumped back. Elsa no longer looked peaceful. She had undeniable fear in her eyes.

"Jack?" The doctors asked in confusion.

Elsa looked surprised to hear my name, and very confused.

"You just yelled Jack" one of the doctors explained to her.

"Oh, my apologies" she said regaining her queen composure. " he was a childhood friend. Somehow he must have slipped into my subconscious thoughts."

Elsa looked directly at Anna, who had a big smile on her face.

"Sorry sis" Anna said. "I take full responsibility for you passing out, and for putting thoughts of Jack back in your mind."

Anna said the last part with a sly smile stretching across her face.

Elsa rolled her eyes "I feel fine now, so I think I will just head to my room to rest" Elsa said, standing up.

The doctors looked like they wanted to protest, but no one did. I assumed this had to do with her being queen.

"See you later Elsa" Anna called.

I followed Elsa to her bedroom. " So what happened?" I asked after Elsa shut the door.

"Oh, I just was a bit taken back I guess" Elsa responded.

" You seemed a little uneasy after you woke up" I stated. " Did anything else happen?"

"I just had a nightmare" Elsa said plainly.

"Was I in it?" I asked remembering her calling my name.

"I really would prefer not to talk to you about this" Elsa said, an apologetic smile on her face.

Of course, I was a bit disappointed, but I understood.

"Um...is there anyway I could talk to the Sandman?" Elsa asked.

"Oh...yeah" I responded. Why did she want to talk to him rather than me? I shrugged my thoughts aside. Time to go find Sandy.


	8. Meeting with Sandy

**Elsa's POV**

Jack flew out of the window to go find the Sandman. I felt a little weird, asking to speak with him, but maybe he can help. He does specialize with dreams after all, so nightmares must not be too far out of his range. Of course, I would have just spoken to Jack. That is not if he wasn't a part of the problem.

"Elsa meet Sandy" Jack said flying in the window. Wow, that was fast! I looked over at the short man, flying. He looked golden and had spiking hair. He appeared to be both approachable, and kind with his warm smile.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said. A sand hat formed over his head, which he tipped in response. I had completely forgotten about the Sandman, Sandy, being mute.

"Um… Jack would you mind leaving?" I asked hesitatingly. Jack nodded and left the room.

"Hi Sandy" I said. "I was just wondering if I could get your opinion on something."

Sandy nodded his head, gesturing for me to continue.

"Well you see I have been having these nightmares about various things" I explained. "Mostly they are about my sister leaving me, or being scared of me. I sometimes have dreams where everyone thinks I'm a monster."

Sandy's face showed great concern. An exclamation mark appeared above his head, followed by a man's face. The man was wearing a scowl.

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head and motioned again for me to continue.

"Well… my nightmares aren't really about anything else. Except Jac…" I stopped short.

Somehow Sandy seemed to get the right idea of my fear. An image of me popped up followed by a heart, and then a picture of Jack. Then an image of Jack appeared, followed by a crossed out heart and then a picture of me.

I started to shake my head, but then nodded. "In my dreams he hates me or thinks I'm still just a young girl with a cute little crush" I admitted weakly. "You won't tell him right?"

Sandy pretended to lock his lips.

"Thank you" I said. Jack can never know.

"I'm going to go get Jack. Again, thank you for listening."

Sandy smiled warmly at me as I left the room to grab Jack. He was standing by a portrait of my mother at the far end of the hall.

"I see where you get your beauty from" Jack told me, causing me to turn scarlet.

"Thank you" I said looking up at the portrait. "She really was the best mother a girl could ask for. She tried her hardest to help me with my powers." Sadness started flooding through my body. I wish we could have spent more time together, talking about something other than my powers.

"You should probably eat dinner" Jack said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked.

"You accidently skipped lunch and now it's getting late" Jack explained.

"Yeah" I agreed, I started to head towards the dining hall.

"I'll meet up with you, I need to talk to Sandy" Jack told me.

I nodded my head and went towards the dining hall. To my surprise, Anna was sitting at the table glumly.

"You're still eating?" I asked.

Anna shrugged "Elsa why did you look so scared when you woke up?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare" I explained. "I don't really remember it now."

"Okay" Anna replied.

"It isn't your fault."

"It is" Anna insisted. "I shouldn't have given you such big news so suddenly."

"Seriously, it's fine" I told her.

The kitchen door burst opened and a chef appeared with my food. "Thank you" I said to him. "Anna have you already ate?"

"Yeah" Anna replied. "I wanted to talk to you before handing out with Kristoff tonight. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not" I replied. Anna got up and left the room.

" _It's starting" the voice said wickedly in my head._

 **Jack's POV**

"Thanks Sandy" I said as Sandy flew out of the window. Sandy had agreed to make sure to give Elsa a calming dream tonight. She needs it. However, he wouldn't tell me whatever it is Elsa told him. He just keep teasing me, making sand images of Elsa and I holding hands.

I left Elsa's bedroom and headed to Elsa.

"Hey Snowflake" I said.

Elsa's eyes snapped into focus. "Hey."

"So I was wondering... what did you and Sandy talk about?"

"Nothing much" Elsa said with a shrug. "Just dreams."

Well this conversion isn't going anywhere. "So, speaking of dreams, after you finish eating you should probably head off to bed" I pointed out. Technically it is only nine, but she could use the rest.

"A bit early" Elsa said. "To go to bed I mean."

"Well yeah, but I have a feeling you will have good dreams tonight" I said, smirking.

Elsa shook her head. "I haven't had a good dream since…"she paused to think for a minute. "I don't think I've had a dream that is actually pleasant since before the incident with Anna."

My jaw dropped. "Elsa you were six when that happened" I explained. "You believe in Sandy, you should be having good dreams."

Elsa shrugged. "It's fine" she said simply.

I was about to protest when someone walked through, what I think is the kitchen door.

" Are you finished Queen Elsa?" The lady asked timidly.

"Yes" Elsa said handing her the plate. "Give my compliments to the chef, the Rosetta chicken was positively divine."

"Divine?" I asked, holding back a chuckle. "You have some word choice."

Elsa continued looking at the lady.

"Of course" she replied heading into the kitchen. The door shut behind her.

"It would not be a terrible idea to rest at this time" Elsa said. "Of course it could end up being wise of me to stay…"

"Go to bed early" I interrupted. "A great queen like you deserves it."

"Why not?" Elsa replied with a small laugh. She actually gave in!

Elsa changed into another nightgown, made of frost, once we arrived at her bedroom. She slipped into bed.

"Goodnight Snowflake" I whispered.

"Wait, Jack do you" Elsa paused. "Do you sleep?"

"Well I can" I replied simply. "I need to sleep like once every three weeks or so."

"And what about food?" Elsa asked curiosity shining brightly in her eyes. "Can you eat?"

"Yeah I can eat. I just don't have to" I explained.

Elsa nodded her head, as a sign of her comprehension, and drifted off to sleep.

After about twenty minutes a sand video appeared above her head. Elsa and her sister, Anna, were in a large room playing with Elsa's powers.

"So that's what you did when I wasn't around" I said to Elsa, even though she was fast asleep. "You must of had a lot of fun as a kid."

I continued to just watch her dream play on. It looked very enjoyable. Suddenly a black streak appeared in the dream. It slowly grew, until the whole dream was made of black sand.

I started shaking Elsa violently, but she wouldn't wake up. I watched the dream. They were still having fun. Anna was running up snow platforms Elsa was creating. Then it hit me, Anna was running much too fast for Elsa to keep up. This is the night Elsa had explained to me. She was going to strike Anna!

"ELSA WAKE UP!" I screamed. "ELSA!"

Elsa still laid on the bed, fast asleep. I looked up at the dream where Anna laid collapsed on the floor with a white streak appearing in her hair. I couldn't tell what Elsa was saying, but she was definitely afraid.

"SERIOUSLY SNOWFLAKE, WAKE UP!" I tried again. Tears were starting to stream down her face. "WAKE UP!"

Elsa remained asleep, crying. The black sand had disappeared from above her head. I wonder what she is dreaming about now.


	9. Being Seen

**Elsa's POV (dream)**

 _A voice remains in my head, screaming. It is Jack, that much I can tell. He keeps telling me to be myself, but all I can see is darkness._

 _"What's going on?" I ask, panic causing my voice to waver._

 _A familiar voice begins to speak. "My dear I see you have a new fear, and might I say it is delicious._ "

 _"What are you talking about?" I ask._

 _"You use to only fear not having the approval of others, and not having the love of your sister" he pauses. "But now it seems Jack has placed another fear in your head, a fear you had as a child. However, this time it seems to be growing rapidly, it is only a matter of time until your fears bring me to full strength."_

 _"I'm not afraid" I lie._

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but from here on it is only going to get worse. One week from today I am coming for you."_

 **Elsa's POV**

I woke up drenched in sweat, not that I'm not use to that. I wiped the tears out of my swollen eyes, while I started trying to calm myself down. Nobody is coming for me in one week, that was just a peculiar nightmare.

"Thank god Elsa, you're finally awake" Jack said from the side of my bed.

"Finally?" I asked. I haven't been asleep that long, it is just starting to get light outside.

"I have been trying to wake you up for six hours now" Jack explained. "You seemed to be having a really bad nightmare. Are you okay?"

His eyes showed such concern, that I actually managed to smile weakly. "Yeah I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

"Elsa is this what you meant when you said you haven't had a good dream since you were six?" He asked.

I shrugged in response. Jack really doesn't have to get involved with this.

"You don't have these dreams often, right" Jack asked.

"Well…" I trailed off. These dreams happen everyday. This voice taunting me, picking at my fears. Of course, Jack hasn't been involved in these nightmares until now. What kind of new fear have I developed?

"Elsa!" Jack explained. "This is really bad! Tell me exactly what happened."

"Nothing happened" I explained. "Just drop it!"

"I think it might help you to get this off your chest" Jack said sincerely. "If you have another nightmare like this, I'm going to ask Sandy to come back."

I gave Jack a half smile. It is sweet that he cares, but this really isn't anyone's concern. I never should have gotten Sandy involved.

"Thanks Jack, but I doubt this will happen again" I lied. "Now I have to get ready" I hopped out of bed creating ice walks around the section of the room I use. I decided to create my signature ice dress today. I put my hair into a braid, added some sparking frost, and a pair of ice heels before melting the wall.

Jack looked at me, and I guess spaced out. His eyes seemed transfixed upon me. I let out an awkward cough.

"You look good Snowflake" Jack commented once he snapped back to reality.

A little blood rose to my cheeks. It isn't even logical that I fall for Jack's compliments. I really am still the same naive child.

"So, I should probably head to the dining room" I told Jack.

He opened the door for me, Bowing sarcastically. "Milady" Jack said.

I gave him an attempt at a smile, and walked through. Despite all the business deals I negotiate, my conversation skills are not strong. I guess I've been stuck in the weird teenage faze for awhile now.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence. I desperately tried to think of something to say, yet my brain was failing me. Then I remembered I can't even technically talk to him out in the open. Thank God!

"Hey Anna" I greeted as I sat down at the table. "Where is Kristoff?"

"Not sure" Anna said. "He was planning to eat with us this morning."

As if he had been waiting for a signal, Kristoff burst into the dining room.

"Good morning Anna" Kristoff said. "And good morning Elsa."

I smiled. "Good morni…"

"Who is he?" Kristoff interrupted.

"Wait, you can see Jack?" I asked.

Kristoff let out a breathy laugh of disbelief. "Of course I can see him" Kristoff stated. "I grew up hearing the tales of Jack Frost, the guardian of fun."

"Can someone explain what in the world you are talking about?" Anna chimed in, looking at the corner with Jack, in confusion.

"You don't believe in Jack Frost!" Kristoff exclaimed in disbelief.

"Jack Frost?" Anna asked. "This isn't funny guys."

My feet suddenly left the ground, a familiar set of arms holding me bridal style.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. "How are you doing that?"

She looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Jack Frost is holding me" I explained calmly.

"Tell him to put you down!" Anna screamed.

"I would" I started. "But you could just do it. Believe Anna, and you will be able to see him."

Kristoff put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Anna closed her eyes in concentration.

"I see him!" she explained. "Damn Elsa, your boyfriend is hot! How long has he been here?"

"Okay I have multiple things about that" I said. "First off, a princess should not cuss. Second, we are not dating. Finally, Jack has been here for a day. We just reconnected."

"I would like to say something too" Kristoff announced. "Your fiance is in the room, so I do not think you should be calling other guys hot."

Anna giggled, and swept him in for a kiss.

"Can you set me down now?" I asked Jack. He nodded and lowered me gracefully to the floor.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Jack replied.

"I can't believe my sister is having a casual conversation with Jack Frost" Anna squealed. "We finally found you your true love."

I looked over at Jack, asking without saying, who should be the to explain.

He seemed to comprehend the signal and started to explain.

"We are actually more like best friends" Jack said. "Back when Elsa was six we hung out as best friends, but after the whole striking you in the head incident, Elsa shut me out."

A pang of guilt shot through me. I tuned out, being sucked back into my head.

 _"Isn't this unfortunate" the voice snarled._

 _"I do not know what you're talking about" I lied. "I would have explained the same thing Jack is explaining right now."_

 _"Is that so?" The voice mocked. "I agree that is what you would have said, but I think we both know you have something else in mind."_

 _"Can I just go back now?" I asked annoyed._

 _"No, no, let's have more fun" the voice suggested._

 _I laughed bitterly. "I never have fun talking to you" I explained coldly._

 _"Is that because I know your secret?" the voice asked._

 _"What secret?" I questioned._

 _"The little princess has a crush on the brilliant spirit of winter" he began. "Isn't that adorable, such a shame you will always be a little princess to him."_

 _I tried to think of something more to say, but nothing came to mind._

 _"Well...I'll get over it" I said dumbly._

 _"Oh, will you?" He questioned. "You're just going to forget about the handsome, caring, powerful, mature guy who happens to share your gift._

 _I began to feel hot, as if lava was beginning to surround me._

 _"Jack!" I screamed desperately. "Anna!"_

 _I could barely even feel my voice._

 _"Help" I whispered before collapsing into darkness._


	10. Fearing Fear

**Jack's POV**

I paced the floor nervously. Elsa had fainted once again. I don't understand why. I was just explaining why Elsa and I are only friends and BAM! Elsa just collapsed onto the floor.

"I have detected some unusual brain patterns" A doctor told Anna, who was being comforted by Kristoff. "She seems to be experiencing high levels of fear."

"Fear?" Anna asked. "We weren't doing anything scary."

"Perhaps, Elsa saw something, or was reminded of something that caused her fear" the doctor said. "However, I must admit it is quite peculiar that someone pass out from fear two days in a row."

"I understand" Anna replied. "Any idea when she might regain consciousness?"

"Really any time" the doctor explained. "Either when she begins to calm down, or gets so afraid she snaps back into reality."

Somehow, I knew it would be the second one, and I was proven right. About an hour later Elsa began shaking violently.

"Liar!" She screamed still shaking.

"Never… Anna!" Elsa screamed. It was terrifying. She shook some more, tears streaming down her perfect face.

"Jack might…" She started. "But I don't…"

Elsa trailed off again.

"STOP!" Elsa screamed loudly. She sat up panting, and slowly took in her surroundings.

Out of instinct I went over and comforted her, as I always did when she was a kid. However, this time it was different, very different. I couldn't put my finger on what made it this way.

My arm was around her, making us in a half hug. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Elsa?" I asked gently. "Come on Snowflake."

I desired strongly for her to stop crying, stop looking sad. "Show me that perfect smile" I said. It felt like a strange thing to say. Maybe, because we just connected a day ago.

Elsa began laughing through her tears. "It has been awhile since I heard you say that" she said.

"Well clearly it still works" I said.

She laughed again, wiping off her tears.

The doctors shared confused looks, matched only by Elsa.

"They can't see me" I reminded her.

Elsa stood up, a little shaky. "I think I will go rest in my sleeping quarters" she explained.

"But my queen" a doctor started. "You are still very weak from passing out. It might be best to stay in a calming environment."

"No thank you" Elsa said politely. "I think my room shall do."

Anna, Kristoff, and I all followed.

"I would really rather be alone" she said.

I began to walk away with Anna and Kristoff, until I felt a gentle tap.

"If you want to come, you can" Elsa said softly, most likely so Anna and Kristoff wouldn't notice as they walked away.

I looked Elsa in the eyes, surprised by the offer.

"No pressure of course" she added quickly. I swear she began to turn an adorable shade of scarlet.

"Sure Snowflake" I replied.

We walked silently to her room. She began to analyze the it or something.

Finally, she picked up a newspaper and began reading.

"No" Elsa exclaimed with a gasp. "How do they know? They did it so fast."

"What are you talking about Snowflake?" I asked.

She handed me the newspaper, a note on the front.

 _For my favorite queen_

"For my favorite queen?" I asked.

"Not that" Elsa explained. "The article."

I focused on a small article in the top right corner.

 _Is_ _Queen Elsa Mentally Unstable?_

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _Our favorite Ice Queen, has been reported to be having fear attacks. Doctors report her brain waves have been unstable since the approximate age of 7. Many are beginning to believe that Elsa's powers have been playing with her mind. This could be tragic for the kingdom, having a queen who isn't all there._

 _"It is such a shame she still isn't in control?" Local baker, James Winfrey, voices._

 _"We need a queen that can lead us somewhere" An anonymous speaker announced. "Unfortunately, for this kingdom, we got Elsa."_

 _Is this the start of a rebellion? If so, I believe it is with great reason. We all knew a monster could not possibly work out as a queen. More information will be released soon._

"You don't seriously buy this garbage?" I asked.

"Well everything they said is technically true" Elsa explained. "I have been having fear attacks. I have been having unusual brain patterns since I was seven, and I'm still not in complete control."

"Snowflake, they spun the truth" I said. "Elsa isn't all there. Lies, all of it."

"Jack, we have been talking for less than two days" Elsa pointed out. "You wouldn't know."

"You can't let them win!" I screamed.

"They already have" Elsa explained. "I think you should probably go."

"Elsa" I said softly.

"See you later Jack" Elsa replied.

 **Jack's POV**

"I need to know what Elsa told you!" I screamed at Sandy.

He imitated locked lips.

"This is serious. Elsa had another fear attack" I explained. "I need to know her fear so I can help get rid of it."

"You really care about her" North said as he walked into the globe room.

Sandy put a sand image of me and Elsa above his head, holding hands.

"Oh" North said in surprise. "Maybe that is why Manny wanted you to go to her."

" Manny is the reason you sent me to Elsa?" I asked.

North nodded his head. "I never even thought of you two having a connection like this. It makes sense of course, your princess has grown up very well."

"She isn't my princess" I explained. "She is the princess, now queen."

"Jack you have been away too long" North commented "Elsa is very unstable at the moment. After what Sandy told me…"

"Sand told you!" I interrupted.

"Jack listen" North said calmly. "I have reason to to believe a dark magic is playing with Elsa's mind. Keep her happy, don't give her any reason to doubt."

"Doubt what?" I asked.

North did not answer, he just walked away with Sandy.

I flew back to Elsa in aggravation. She was sitting at her desk reading a book.

"What book are you reading Snowflake?" I asked, my previous aggression fading.

"Oh…" Elsa started, becoming aware of my presents. "Just studying."

I grabbed the book from her hands.

Fear: The Battle Within

"You're kidding right" I asked hardly believing it.

"I am just trying to understand what is happening to me" Elsa explained. "Now if you don't mind it is dinner time and I've already missed lunch."

"Wow, lunch must not be your favorite meal" I commented. "You have missed lunch twice in the time I have been here."

Elsa rolled her eyes heading towards the door.

"You know" I started. "It isn't very queen like to roll your eyes."

"And how would you know" Elsa questioned. "From you vast experience of being queen."

"Hey, I happen to know a lot about queens" I explained. "I mean who is more fun to prank than snobby queens who yell about people eating cake."

Elsa let out an unamused huff. "Not all queens are snobby, and I think it very stereotypical of you to say that" Elsa said. "Marie Antoine handled her kingdom starving, much different than most would. So if you are basing your queen comments on her, I feel entitled to inform

you this has no real value. For another thing, it has never been proven she actually said qu'ils mangent de la brioche, it may be nothing more than a myth. Finally, there is the fact Marie was later convicted of treason."

I chuckled. "Someone does their research" I said. "For the record I was only kidding, you are a great queen."

Elsa looked a bit taken back for a second. She just stood there lost in thought.


	11. Casual Conversations

**Elsa's POV**

" _Oh, look at that, Jack is still lying to protect your feelings" The voice mocked._

 _"I don't need this right now" I told him, aggravated. This is getting to be too much. I don't even know what may be happening outside of my own head._

 _"Then let me tell you" the voice suggested, snapping me out of thought. "It seems Jack is trying to comfort you. He is afraid you might pass out again. Funny how he has to do this kind of thing, protect the little princess."_

 _"I don't need protecting" I pointed out coldly._

 _"Really?" The voice asked in amusement. "So you haven't passed out twice since Jack got here? You aren't trapped in your own mind right now?"_

 _"I…" I started. "I'm not going to pass out again" I replied strongly. A sudden rush of courage flooded me. "Goodbye!"_

I looked up at Jack who was looking down at me.

I got off his lap. "Sorry I guess I am tired."

"It is okay if you had another fear attack" Jack told me. The sencerity in his eyes, while cute, reminded me of that an adult would use to comfort a small child.

I debated telling him for a second. Technically, I didn't fully pass out or anything. For once I actually managed to escape my thoughts using my own willpower. Good to know.

"Honestly Jack, I'm fine" I explained. "I just get pretty lost in thought sometimes."

He didn't seem to believe me, but he decided not to pursue it.

We headed down to the dining hall, meeting up with Anna.

"You two are still hanging out I see" Anna said cheerfully.

"We are" I replied casually.

I looked over at the guardian, as he stared in the distance.

I fidgeted slightly with my sleeves. Yes, he is still here Anna, which is highly unusual. Jack never stayed, I always had to sit at the window, hoping - no praying - Jack would come back soon. Jack isn't here for me, or at least he has a much deeper purpose. This has been gnawing at the back of mind for awhile. Why did Jack randomly decide to come back?

I focused my eyes back on Anna, who was half skipping down the halls, humming a bit as she went along. I'll wait to ask Jack until we are alone I decided.

"So Anna, you didn't take that long to believe in me" Jack stated, a hint of curiosity making its way to his ocean blue eyes.

"Well, Elsa was flying" Anna pointed out. "Plus, there is no way she went that crazy."

Jack chuckled slightly, his shoulders bobbing gently. "You have a point there" Jack started. "Elsa was always one of the most reasonable people, even as a child. Sometimes I think she is a little too reasonable."

Jack turned to me, giving me a half smirk. My heart skipped a beat as I stared back at him.

"You know Jack, it wouldn't hurt you to be a little more reasonable."

Jack rolled his eyes playfully, as a sign that whatever he says next is to be taken lightly. "Well for your information, Queen Elsa, I consider myself to make quite wise decisions when it is truly needed." Jack leaned slightly on his staff, a sly smile making its way to his pale complexioned skin. "I just know how to have fun."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I have fun" I argued.

"Name one time" Anna blurted, clearly having followed this whole argument.

"Whose side are you on Anna" I asked playfully.

Anna gave me a toothy grin and pointed at Jack. "You always told me to take the side that has better points."

"Ouch" Jack exclaimed. "That must hurt Elsa, your own sister is using your words against you."

I giggled slightly, enjoying the small debate, and sat down as we reached the dining room.

"I'm pretty sure you are only against me because I won our snowball fight" I told him. "And can melt my creations."

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Who says I can't melt my creations?"

I gave him a sly smile. "Well, can you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win" he admitted.

"She always does" Anna added.

I rolled back my head as a giggle escaped from my lips.

"So we are still on for your break day tomorrow?" Anna asked.

I fidgeted guiltily. "That was over a month ago...sure we talked about it...but with my queen duties and"

"Translation" Jack interrupted. "She forgot."

I shot Jack a quick glare before facing Anna once again. Melting at the sight of Anna's sad eyes and quivering lip, I inhaled deeply giving off a sigh. "Let's have a girl's day."

"Really?" Anna squealed. "Because if you're busy…"

"Let's do it" I interrupted, smiling apologetically at Jack. "We can't hang out tomorrow."

"It's cool Els" Jack called, his pace picking up slightly.

"Wait" I started. I felt slight heat rise to my cheeks. I didn't want this to sound weird. "A lot of child here believe in you. I read stories about Jack Frost to the children sometimes."

Jack grinned widely.

"She actually writes them" Anna told him.

"I didn't want him to be displayed as some old man, as I originally thought." Again, a bit of heat rose to my cheeks.

"Who knew you were a writer?" Jack teased. "And who knew you thought I was an old man?"

"It was just the stories I heard as a child" I explained.

Jack gave me a chuckle.

Soon, I sat down at the dining room table with Anna, Jack, and Kristoff, our dinner resting in front of us.

I squealed in delight, along with Anna. "Chinese food!" we exclaimed. We only get Chinese food about once a month.

Jack rolled his eyes in a teasing manner.

"What?" I asked. "Not a fan?"

"Food's food" Jack explained.

A screeching doing filled the room as Anna pushed back her chair to argue.

"Food is not just food." Her hands moved along with her words, as if she was giving a passionate speech. In fact, in her mind I'm sure it is.

"Food can take us to a different world. Chinese food, Mexican food, it gives us the chance to experience different cultures…"

"Okay my bad" Jack interrupted. Smart choice honestly. Anna could have gone all day with little rant of hers.

"When is the last time you even tried Chinese food?" I asked with curiosity.

"I admit it's been awhile" he said.

"May we have some more orange chicken?" Anna asked the waiter politely. He nodded and headed into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with another helping.

"Thank you" Anna told him. She scooted the plate towards Jack. "Bon appétit."

Jack hesitantly stuck a fork into a piece of chicken, lifting it to his mouth. He took a small bite and gently chewed it.

"Well?" I asked.

His face seemed to light up. He twirled around, jumping up from his seat and into the air. "I should try this eating thing more often."

I giggled slightly, glad Jack enjoyed the food. "Yes you should."

I glanced over at Anna who with smiling with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Having finished my chicken, I moved onto my fortune. "'Confidence is at a high'" I read. "How is this a fortune? It is telling me confidence is currently at a high, not it will be."

Anna looked down at her own. Hey eyes focused as she read the small slip of paper. "'I would rather attempt to do something great and fail, than attempt to do nothing and succeed.'"

"Now I am new to this whole thing" Jack admitted. "But I'm pretty sure that your fortune was more of advice, or some person's personal preference."

"I agree." I grabbed a spare cookie and tossed it at Jack. "Your turn."

He chuckled, crushing the small cookie in his hand. "Weird texture" he commented. "Let's see…" Jack scanned the paper soon snorting more laughter after reading the content, with a shake of his head. "Mine is actually a fortune. It isn't accurate, but it is a fortune."

Anna leaned closer to him, her eyes shining with curiosity. "What is it?" She urged.

"'You will soon lose your true love due to your own blindness.'"

"Oh no" Anna gasped. "How are we going to prevent it?"

"Prevent it?" Jack laughed. "It isn't real. I don't even have a true love to lose."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I signed the last document I needed to complete today. 1:34, not bad.

I lifted my gaze to Jack who was laying down on a snowbed I had created for him. Feeling a bit courageous, I traced the side of his face. Letting out a giggle, I brushed back a strand of his hair.

"Did you know you are really handsome?" I asked the sleeping figure. "It is not why I like you...but still."

I noticed him grip the staff that clung to his chest just a bit tighter.

"I admit, sometimes I'm a bit jealous of that staff" I told him. "You seem to like it more than me."

Knowing I could tell him anything right now, I let myself continue. "Why are you here? You never stayed, I never expected you to stay. I don't mind you being here, but I want to know why. Why the sudden decision to come back? I was sure you had forgot all about me."

I let out a small sigh. "I need to know if you're planning on leaving. I need to mentally prepare myself" I explained. "A man in my dreams told me he is coming for me in one week. He also told me that I have a new fear because of you."

I shook my head slightly. "Why don't I know what it is? Am I afraid you are going to leave? Am I afraid you will laugh at my recent feeling developments?"

Again I sighed, changing into a nightgown. "Goodnight Jack" I whispered, letting sleep take me as its victim.


	12. Elsa's Day Off

**Elsa's POV**

 _"You know, you are quite beautiful" a tall dark figure observed._

 _I playfully punched his shoulder, letting a giggle escape my lips. "And you're quite handsome."_

 _He laughed, his lips curving into a smile. I felt my heart melt as I stared at him. He wore an attractive black cloak, with his skin a soothing shade of grey. His dark brown hair was pushed back in ruffled spikes. However, my favorite feature was his eyes. The yellow gleam they have is hypnotizing._

 _I felt his warm figures trace my face. "How do you feel about Jack?" He asked._

 _Jack? Who was Jack? Suddenly, it came back to me and the anger that came along with it. "How do I feel about Jack?" I huffed in annoyance. "You mean how do I feel about the guy who still treats me like a child? The guy who thinks I need protecting? The guy I constantly worry will leave me? Let's just say I like you much better."_

 _I let the perfect man in front of me wrap his arms around me, a smile on his face. "I love you Elsa. Jack doesn't. Remember that…"_

I woke up, and for once I had no idea what I had dreamt about.

"Hey Snowflake" Jack said with a smile. "I was just about to leave."

"You're leaving!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around him, forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He chuckled slightly, wearing a confused smile. "Well...just for the day" he told me awkwardly. "So you and Anna can do your thing. I thought I might go hang out with some children."

I blushed crimson. How could I forget! "Right" I laughed nervously. "Yeah...I'll see you later."

He nodded, I think he might have blushed himself. "See ya." He waved slightly and headed out the window. Well that went well.

In distress, I got dressed and began to head towards the dining room when three words echoed in my head.

 _"I love you."_

The speaker was clearly male. I admit I liked the sound of the voice, but still it sent shivers down my spine. Something about the voice comforted me and made me want to run at the same time.

I'm losing my mind, I told myself. Nobody loves me besides for Anna, and Kristoff too. We have adopted a brother and sister type relationship.

"Hey Elsa" Anna greeted, shoving a pancake down her throat.

I giggled as she scarfed down all the food. "The way your eating I'd think the food was trying to run away. You can take you time Anna."

She too giggled and slowed down her eating.

"So...how do you feel about Jack?" Anna asked, resting her chin on the tops of her hands with curiosity.

I felt like I had heard that question before, but where?

"Oh...he is nice" I replied simply.

"Nice?" She asked. "Come on, spill. He's attractive, admit it."

"He is attractive, but the important thing is that he is a nice friend."

"Friend" Anna scoffed. "As if. I see the way you look at him, you're basically drooling."

A little internal debate began in my head. Honesty, or no honesty.

"You liked him as a kid" Anna added.

"Fine" I admitted. "I have a slight crush on him."

She started giving me a wide smile. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.

I raised my hands slightly to calm her down. "Before you get too excited you should know he doesn't like me back."

"Oh please" Anna said. "I'm sure he does, or at least he will."

"It's hopeless" I sighed. "He's the Spirit of Winter."

"And you're the Snow Queen" Anna pointed out. "If anyone has a chance, it's you."

I laughed slightly, trying not to show her how much I doubt her words. "So, movie time?" I asked.

She wiggled her brows. "With...chocolate?"

"And a bunch of other candy" I chuckled.

We squealed and ran towards the TV, ready to gourch ourselves and watch a movie.

 **Jack Frost**

I noticed Elsa began to stir, so I went to her bedside. Her platinum blond hair was spread out on her pillow. Her thin lips curved into a slight smile, suiting her beauty. She looked at peace, and for once, she looked like she had been having a pleasant dream. I felt a smile spread across my own lips.

"Hey Snowflake" I said, still smiling at the queen. "I was just about to leave."

"You're leaving!" She cried. I didn't have a chance to speak before she flung her arms around me. Her lips quivered, as her eyes filled with water.

A tingling sensation made its way through my body at her touch. I suddenly felt the need to comfort her, to hug her tight and never let go. I'll never leave you again Snowflake.

I gave her a small laugh, a bit confused about her misinterpretation. "Well...just for the day" I told her. I felt my throat get a bit dry. "So you and Anna can do your thing. I thought I might go hang out with some children."

Her face turned bright red as she hide her face in her hands. I couldn't help thinking she looked adorable. I felt my own cheeks go red at the thought.

"Right" she giggled, a bit awkwardly "Yeah...I'll see you later."

I nodded, the blush refusing to leave my cheeks. "See ya." I waved slightly and headed out the window. A surge of happiness rested inside my chest. Elsa would actually be sad if I left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go long" I yelled at the little red-headed kid. He raced across his yard to the far side. I tossed a snowball at him, which he seemed to catch with ease.

"Not bad kid." I chuckled. "With your speed and catching abilities, I see a future of sports ahead of you."

"I can throw too" he told me in excitement. This time I went long and let him toss it in my direction. I caught the snowball, and let my facial expression turn to that of amazement.

"I want to play football" he said.

"You definitely could" I replied truthfully, he's got the stuff. "Just take my advice and practice. The coaches like people like you who are enthusiastic and always improving."

His smile grew wide, showing a small gap in his teeth.

"You got a visit from the tooth fairy I see."

He laughed, with an eager nod. "I wonder what she looks like."

"Bright smile" I began. "She's like a combination between a human, and a hummingbird. Quite spectacular really."

"You know her?" He gasped in amazement.

I chuckled. "We happen to be close friends. Along with Santa Claus, the Sandman, and the Easter bunny. But I must admit my relationship with the Easter bunny is a bit complicated."

"What are they like?" He asked. I liked his curiosity, it reminded me of Elsa. Her free spirited nature and beautiful personality. She's more like her sister then she thinks. She practical, yes, but a very fun person.

I began explaining each of the kid's childhood hero's to him.


	13. This Little Girl

**Jack's POV**

The towering castle came into view. I noticed some children playing around the border of the building, but for some reason, I didn't feel like playing with children at the moment. Besides, if I was honest, I felt a weird desire to hang out with Elsa. I guess I wanted to make up for lost time.

"Oh hey Jack" Kristoff said, turning the corner.

"Hey" I replied."you seen Elsa."

"Um...yeah. Elsa and Anna are making something in the kitchen, quite loudly I must add."

I chuckled slightly.

"So, how are things with you and Elsa?" He asked.

Things with me and Elsa? "Um...good. We are great friends" I told him, a bit unsure.

The way Kristoff laughed told me my answer had been wrong.

"So how are things between you and Anna?" I asked, as a lame way to change the subject.

"Good" he said. "We are engaged after all.

I chuckled slightly. "So Kristoff?" I began."I heard the story of how you two met and I was wondering something…"

"Shoot."

"You knew Anna was engaged and stuff, and a princess, so when did you fall for her?"

He pondered it for a second. " I guess I really didn't want to admit that I liked her until I saw her freezing. You really know you love someone when you think you might lose them. I couldn't imagine anything worse than her leaving my life. You know?"

I nodded. Um...not really, I thought. I don't think I will understand that kind of love; the romantic kind.

I continued floating down the hall towards the kitchen. Sure enough, it was loud outside of there. I stood by the door watching the two sisters.

( _Italics_ are Elsa, **bold** is Anna, normal is them both)

 _You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_

 _The third degree just isn't workin'_

 **Cause you walked out without asking me to go**

 **And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**

 _I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

 _Are you alone?_

 _I know you're creepin'_

 **Cause you walked out without asking me to go**

 **But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone**

[Bridge]

 _I'm three steps from the edge, woah_

 _Don't push me over it_

 **Don't you know, don't you know**

[Chorus]

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further, any further

 _You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

 **This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

 **My hands are clean, not yet a killer**

 **Ain't I your queen?**

 **And did you tell her?**

 _Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

 _And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones_

[Bridge]

 **I'm two steps from the edge, woah**

 **Don't push me over it**

 _Don't you know, don't you know_

[Chorus]

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her

Watch out you don't push me any further, any further

 _You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

 **This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**

 _Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

 _Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_

 **Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?**

 **Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back**

[Chorus]

Every girl is capable of murder

So watch out you don't push me any further

 **Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her**

 _Watch out you don't push me any further_

 _You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun_

 **This little girl is capable of mu** **rder (Hey!)**

 _This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

Throughout the song, Elsa's hips swayed with music as she danced around the kitchen. Anna and her bobbed their heads and laughed, at one point playing air instruments. I felt myself chuckle at the dorkiness of the whole thing. Why is Elsa so adorable?

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

Both girl's attention focused onto me. Elsa literally dropped the bowl she had in her hand, ingredients falling to the floor. I rushed over to help her clean it up.

"Sorry" I told her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no it's fine" she said, refusing to face me. "So...um, how long were you watching?"

"Long enough to know what happens to guys who break your heart."

Elsa looked absolutely mortified, while Anna didn't seem to care at all.

"We wrote it after the whole incident with Hans." Anna explained, her face hardening at the name.

"Ri..right" Elsa stuttered. She still wouldn't face me, as she began mixing more ingredients.

I slowly approached her, placing my hand on her arm. She jumped slightly, while I rather enjoyed feeling her skin. I enjoy feeling her skin? I'm going to pretend that doesn't sound creepy.

"Els?" I asked, with no reply. "Come on Els, I didn't mean to spy."

"No, it's fine" she said simply. Then make eye contact with me, I yelled mentally. I drifted out of the kitchen standing around the corner to listen.

"You didn't have to ignore him" Anna told her.

"I didn't ignore him" Elsa protested. "I just had to remake what I had dropped."

"You have a good voice" Anna pointed out.

Silence filled the air until a small sigh escaped Elsa. "It's not that...just...I don't know" she paused again. "I seem to have two sides. I have a more fun side that I use when I'm with you, a more true side. A side that's more carefree. Then there is my other side for basically everyone else. The side where I try to hold my queen composure. I don't like my sides mixing."

"They've been mixed for a while" Anna pointed out. "I've seen you with Jack, you are yourself, just a little bit less. You both share the same power, don't be afraid of your feelings, just let it go."

Elsa laughed slightly. "I think I'm going to visit my other palace. Care to join me?"

"I think I should go find Kristoff" Anna told her. She began heading my direction. Panicking, I ran straight into a wall with a thud.

I heard Anna giggle from behind me.

"Someone really enjoys spying" she told me. "But I'm glad you did. I think Elsa will enjoy some company on her visit."

I felt slight heat rise to my cheeks as I thanked her and headed to Elsa.

"Care if I join you Snowflake?" I asked.

Not bothering to ask how I knew about her trip a simple nod occurred.

"So where's this palace?"

"On top of the North Mountain" she replied. She still wasn't completely making eye contact with me.

I wrap my arms around her, carrying her bridal style. I feel a warmth as I hold her in my arms. Confusion took over me. This is the princess, I reminded myself.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you come back?" Her voice wavered slightly.

"North pushed me into a portal. The man in the moon thought I should come."

"Oh" is the only word that managed to escape her lips, as they curved into a frown.

"Don't get me wrong" I said quickly, realizing my mistake. "I'm thrilled to have you back in my life, I just assumed you would shut me out, or not believe in me if I came back."

She nods her head, the silence engulfing us both.

"If this about the whole dancing around the kitchen thing…"

"It's fine" she interrupted harshly.

I'd like to say I was sorry about watching, but I wasn't. She looked so happy, and her hips were just hypnotizing. Who knew Elsa was mesmerizing in more ways than her personality?

I felt my jaw drop, as I froze at the sight of an upcoming castle. No way! No freakin way!

"Y-you built this?" I stuttered.

She nodded, a pleased smile making its way to her lips.

I set her down, studying the flawless ice. It was gorgeous beyond compare. Even the best of architects would cower at the sight of it.

I made my way up the staircase, hearing the click of Elsa's heels as she followed from behind. Before entering, I studied the door. Wow, just wow!

My heart stopped as I opened the palace door. A frozen fountain stood in front of my eyes, a marvelous staircase around it in the back. The light reflected through the window, making the whole thing a marvelous scene.

"With this power, I'm starting to think you're the real winter spirit."

She giggled nervously, her hands fidgeting with the fabric of her dress. "Thanks" she said. "I'm glad you like it. This castle showed me what I am truly capable of."

I flew around the large center room. "Flawless" I whispered. "In fact, it reminds me of Elsa." The woods had slipped out before I could process them. I guess Elsa could be considered flawless.


End file.
